


Phosphorescent

by Jayden123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: End game Draco and Harry, F/M, Highschool AU, Human AU!, Love triangle drama, M/M, Non-Elf!Dobby, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden123/pseuds/Jayden123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made perfect sense that after a string of meaningless relationships the one person Draco Malfoy  finally managed to fall in love with ended up being awkward artsy Harry Potter, all around beloved Golden Boy and more importantly his best friend Blaise's boyfriend. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>HighSchool  Human!AU</p><p>(Pre-chapter inside, need an opinion before posting the work. Please read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phosphorescent

HAHA. Uh. Don't kill me.

I am actually putting up the first chapter of this fic in a day, or maybe even less. It's rather long so it's taking a bit of time to get it down, and then edit it all by myself. I wanted to test run this idea and see if it appealed to people?

So, if you're interested in this story please comment or leave a kudos to show me your support. Because I've got multiple other works too and this idea won't leave my head so it'd be nice to see support and love from possible fans. Because nothing inspires more.

\- Allison


End file.
